


Sending an Angel for Whiskey

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [21]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: 2 Hours West [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413118
Kudos: 6





	Sending an Angel for Whiskey

“Lucifer!” Daryl shouted. You quickly clapped your hand over his mouth.

“Dammit, Cas.” You let go of Daryl’s mouth. “Sorry about that, just that name kinda sets people on edge around here.”

“You’re really expecting me to believe that you know Lucifer?” Daryl hissed at you.

“When you say it like that…” You trailed off.

“There is _no such thing_ as Lucifer. At least not in a ‘oh let’s invite Lucifer for dinner’ sorta way.”

“Why would we invite my brother for dinner?” Cas asked. “He would likely kill us all.”

“Your brother?” Daryl laughed. “What, you some kind of angel?”

“Cas. Could you show him please?” You begged. “It would make this go much faster.”

Cas nodded and straightened his spine, standing to his full height. His eyes glowed bright blue with his grace, the shadow of his wings appearing behind him. He stood like that for a moment before returning to his normal self. “Lucifer is an archangel, I am not. As was Gabriel.” He explained.

Daryl ran his hand over his scruff. “No one would like Lucifer, why so testy about it?” He looked like you were just overreacting.

“Sam is Lucifer’s vessel. Should he escape the pit- this is the first place he’d come.” Cas told him simply. “Even if he had even the smallest hope of Sam agreeing, he’d likely hope that Chey would be the next best choice.”

Daryl sat down on the edge of the bed. “I feel like I’m in the twilight zone.”

You sat down beside him. “I’m sorry. I know this is tough.” You rested your hand on his arm. “If I thought there was a chance of you getting dragged into this, this soon. I would have told you. I was just trying to give Chey a normal life.”

“I get that. I do. It’s just a lot to take in.” Daryl looked at you, a lost expression on his face.

“If it makes you feel any better Chey didn’t know about any of this stuff either. So you weren’t the only one in the dark.” You smiled at him.

He laughed. “Thanks. I now officially know as much as my kid.”

You shrugged. “In this case, that’s a blessing.” Looking down at your hands, you sighed. “Cas, drinks? Please?” You glanced at him. “Money’s in my purse.”

Cas gave you a soft smile. “Whiskey?”

You let out a half chuckle. “I am a Winchester.” You sighed and he was gone.

“You send an angel for whiskey?” He glanced at you.

“Well, not usually, but our usual isn’t really possible right now.” You told him honestly. Looking over, you could tell he wanted to know what that ‘usual’ was. “Uh, Winchesters tend to drink it out. Dean was big on one night stands.” You chewed your lip.

Daryl chuckled. “Well, we kinda blew him out of the water. One night stand but we got lucky. We got a kid out of it.”

“That’s true.” You laughed with him. “I remember thinking how unlucky I was at the time. I didn’t exactly have a long list of one night stands like Dean but I drew the short straw and got pregnant.” You looked at him quickly. “Not saying I regret it, I love Chey. I wouldn’t change a thing about her. But, at the time I was scared and kinda annoyed.”

“Doesn’t the whole monsters thing not scare you? What if something happened to Chey?” Daryl felt fear rising in him at the thought of Chey getting hurt.

“I would die before I let something hurt my baby girl. When she is older I will teach her everything I know. But, she deserves to be a kid.”

He nodded. “You said their mom was killed? What about yours?”

You shrugged. “Nothing to say. Dad never talked about her, and I don’t remember her. I had the boys, him, and his friend- who was kinda like a second dad- Bobby.”

“Where’s your dad?”

“Dead.” You said simply. “We’re all we have left.”

Cas popped back in, handing you a decent sized bottle of whiskey, and a bag of your favorite chips. “The clerk seemed to find my vessel attractive. Said I should eat while drinking, and let me have the chips.”

You chuckled lightly. “Okay, Dean.” You teased.

“I am Cas, Y/N. I thought I had healed you properly but you seem to be experiencing some confusion.” Cas stepped forward to attempt to heal you again.

“Cas!” You laughed. “Stop. I was teasing you. You know cause Dean is usually the flirt?”

“Oh, I understand now. My apologies.” Cas stepped back towards the door. “May I now go check on Chey and the others?”

“Of course, Cas, you don’t have to ask.” You smiled at him widely. “Oh and Cas, thanks again for everything.”

Cas nodded his head. “My pleasure. Goodbye for now.” With that he made his way out of the room and down the hall to Chey’s room.

“Not like I pictured angels…” He muttered.

Holding out the whiskey, you sighed. “And that’s just the tip. It’s up to you how much you learn, how fast.” You told him. “But…salt your windows and doors? Helps keep out demons. And ghosts, but demons are the bigger problem.”

“Salt? Okay, I’m not even gonna question that.” He laughed nervously.

“Salt purifies, right? Well, demons and ghosts they can’t pass through it because of that reason.” You explained.

“So, if I’m ever chased by demons run and hide in a salt mine- got it.” He joked.

You shook your head, laughing slightly. “Now that’s an idea.”

Daryl took the whiskey and opened it, taking a swig. “How’d ya grow up huntin’? Can’t be easy livin’ somewhere and havin’ them….” He motioned to the body. “Attack.”

“Motel to motel. For as long as I could remember.” You explained opening the chips with a sigh. “They started when Dean was 4. We kept going until I was 38 weeks pregnant. They would have stopped when I told them, but I knew they loved hunting.”

“What about you?” You looked at him confused. “You said they loved hunting, what about you? Did you love it?”

You sat and thought about it for a second. “In a way yes. I loved saving people. Knowing that people were out there alive because of me. But, we couldn’t save everyone. The faces of everyone we couldn’t save haunt me even now.”

“I’m sorry.”

You shook your head, blinking away tears. “Don’t be sorry. We saved a lot of people and now we have a calmer life. A safer life.” You smiled at him. “Yes I will carry those people with me but they make me strong as well. They help me keep fighting. I don’t let myself forget them.”

He nodded, taking another swig before handing you the bottle. “Makes my life seem easy.” He gave a half chuckle.

Licking your lips, you took a long drink. Your eyes were on the bottle as you spoke. “Are you gonna walk away because of this?” It scared you. Sure, he was talking to you, but he could simply leave and not come back. You had no idea where he lived, or knew anyone that knew him.


End file.
